The present invention relates to exercise machines and more particularly to an exercise apparatus having a rotatable member mounted on an axle which is connected to a manually engageable lever. Rotatable heart-shaped discs have been used in the past in weight lifting apparati for linking the eye of the heart to a weight stack with a cable. The nature of the linkage between the heart of the disc and the weight stack is such that there is an inherent looseness or play in the rotation of the disc before the weight stack is fully engaged to resist rotation of the disc.